The Story of a Girl Who Fell in Love
by kelseytheskier
Summary: When Alyce went to see Muse in Milwaukee, she never imagined that she would meet the band, let alone fall in love with Matt Bellamy!


So this is a story about a girl who falls in love with Matt Bellamy. I was bored, so I came up with this. Events it the story may not coincide perfectly, or even closely to those of reality. As much as I wanted to make this story perfect, for the sake of time and patience, I cannot make it perfect and have it work well with my intended plot at the same time. The story may seem far-fetched at some times, but I am not a professional writer, and I am doing this to get it out of my head. I have had the idea for this story for a few years now, so I have decided to put in out there for everyone to read. Please bear with me and most of all enjoy

"Christine, don't worry about it, I'll drive us down there. You went and bought the tickets, so I'll drive."

"Alright, fine. What does your school think of you going to a concert?"

"One, the school doesn't know about my every move, and two, we have personal lives. Teachers are allowed to have fun too. You should know that by know. I am your friend, and I am a teacher. I don't just go home at night, correct papers, and read math equations."

"I suppose. So what time will you be picking me up tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking four. I'll get done with school, head home and change, then pick you up. We'll go out to eat somewhere before the concert and maybe have a drink or two, then we'll head over to the Bradley Center. Sound good?"

"Excellent! This concert is going to be amazing! I heard on the radio, that it is going to be the biggest light show in the U.S."

"Yeah, it will be great! See you tomorrow!"

"Adios!"

I shut my phone as I pulled into my dad's boat yard. I had to grab some skiing forms from his office. School had been pretty busy lately and with the ski season coming to a close, we were both swamped in getting ready for JV Conference. I opened my car door and headed for the office door. I was halfway there, when I was struck dead center in the back with a snowball causing me to drop my keys. As I bent down to pick them up, I figured it would be the best time to grab some snow myself. I packed the snow and quickly turned upright and around to throw the snow ball at Brian, one of my dad's employees. I hit him square in the face and threw my hands in the air signaling victory.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! That was right in the face!" He yelled.

"Yeah well you declared war when you hit me first, so it was not uncalled for at all!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What are you doing here today?" He asked as we walked into the cold office.

"I have to grab some papers for JV Conference and I thought I'd stop by and bring some dinner. But since you hit me with that snowball, I guess you won't be getting any B'dubs."

"I don't need you to buy me dinner; I'm getting my paycheck today."

"Not if it's in my hands you won't", I retorted as I waved the check in the air.

"Ass", he cussed as he grabbed the check out of my hand. It wasn't like I was taller than him. He definitely had the upper hand at that point. So I went over to the desk and dug through the stack of papers scattered on the desk, hoping to find the forms. At the bottom, I found my treasure of conference forms and paper work.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" I asked as I paper clipped the papers together.

"The shop is fine."

"Alright, meet you in there."

I headed out to my car and grabbed the food sitting on the passenger seat. I walked the opposite way of the office, and into the slightly warmer shop. They had heaters going in the main area. I walked through the maze of boats and trailers, eventually making it to the table shoved in the corner. I brought over some office chairs and went to look for my dad. I could hear something buzzing, so I followed the noise and found my dad polishing a boat.

"Looks nice", I complimented, "When you get a chance, I've got wings for you guys at the table. I'm gonna go eat cause I'm starving."

"Well if you have wings then I have a chance for sure!"

"I figured you wouldn't be long."

We sat down around the plastic patio table with our office chairs and dug into the wings, inhaling every wing within minutes.

"Those wings are spicy!" Brian declared adding an a between the c and y.

"Yeah I almost wish I had gotten a liter of soda for each of us! Those were hotter than usually." I agreed.

"Well they were good. Thanks for dinner, Alyce. That really hit the spot."

"Wings always hit the spot! Well I have to go. I have some quizzes to grade and I have to get ready for the concert tomorrow."

"Oh, what concert?" Asked Brian.

"Muse", I replied with a smug look on my face. "It's going to be amazing! I can't wait to see them! I don't know how close our seats are, but anything is better than nothing."

"Hmm I've never heard of them. Well, have fun."

"Thanks. Bye, Dad", I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks again for dinner. Have fun tomorrow and be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I'll come back in one piece."

"You'd better", he said with a more stern look on his face.

"Bye, Dad; Bye Brian."

"See ya", they replied in unison.

I waved as I walked out of the shop and headed back to my car. I cranked up the heated seat and warmed up then drove out of the yard, and back home.

When I got back to my house, I turned on some lights and got into some comfortable clothes. I grabbed my bag and took out the quizzes I had to grade for my Algebra class. It was a pretty short quiz, so I graded them all within a half hour. About half the class got a C or lower on this quiz and it seemed pretty easy. I guess a lot of the kids are slackers and screw off during class, so that sucks for them and if they want to pass their quizzes, they can come get help. I'll have to let the class know how poorly they did and hopefully knock some sense into them. I doubt that will happen, but whatever, I can try. Since I was done, I thought I'd at least look at the paperwork for conference. Being the head coach of the ski team was fun, but I hate this paperwork. It's non-ending. It looked like a pain, so I thought to fill out a little now and a little some other time. I put our team name, West Bend Ski Team into the appropriate boxes and filled out basic information about our team. It took ten minutes to fill it out, and I was halfway done when I decided to call it quits. I threw my papers into my bag and put it on the table for morning. I sat back down on the couch and my dog, Ana Belle jumped up next to me with her bone to cuddle up. I flicked on the TV and watched whatever show was on.

After petting my dog for an episode, I decided that I needed some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long night, and I wanted to rest up so I can enjoy the concert tomorrow. I turned the TV off and walked to my bathroom, brushing my teeth, and then heading to my bedroom. I lay in my bed and immediately my cat, Scoops came running onto my bed. He must have noticed it was bead time, and he curled up next to my side with Ana Belle by my feet, stretched out as I slowly fell asleep to my cat's purring.


End file.
